A wheeled vehicle such as a tricycle or bicycle or a scooter has a very large awkward shape and is therefore not very transportable from one location to another. Children's toys such as wheeled vehicles need to be transported from home to the local playground or other people's houses.
It is necessary to deliver such wheeled vehicles in quantity to retail establishments for sale as a new product. This is achieved by delivering such goods in a partially assembled flat package. However this system also requires an expert at the retail establishment to assemble and test the vehicle. Otherwise it might be assembled at home but in this case the construction needs to include fastening means, which are not able to be unfastened. Only in this way can the wheeled vehicle be guaranteed as safely constructed and unlikely to accidentally disassemble.
Therefore, there is a need for a construction of wheeled vehicle, which allows ready transportability after initial use without disassembly.